Why is Life Worth Living?
by NyankoYokai
Summary: Miyu feels that she is a burden to her Larva and Crystal. How far will she go to release them of it? Crystal! New Chapter up! Please R&R Slightly OOC.
1. What's Wrong, Miyu?

If anyone is actually reading this fic, I'd like to say a few things. 1. This fic was inspired by the fic "Burden" by ukime. 2. I know that characters are a bit OOC, but I've only seen the OVAs of Vampire Girl: Miyu/ Vampire Princess Miyu. 3. Please be nice on the critisism. This is my first anime fic. I've been working on, with much help from my partner, CrystalStarSS, a Lord of the Rings fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Larva/Lover or Miyu. I DO own Crystal, whom I'll just slap in there to be Miyu's friend. She's a shinma, and that's all you really need to know about her. Oh yeah! The attack 'Sakan Tetsou' (is that how you spell it?) is from Inu-Yasha, as well as the demon 'Yura.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyu stared off into space. School had just been let out, and she was on her way to Lover, but she was side-tracked. The beauty of the cherry blossom tree over-whelmed her. Sakura. It would always be there, even as the girls in school wouldn't be. She smiled a bittersweet smile. She couldn't just call them girls anymore. Several had become her friends, much to protesting of Lover. *Not the he wants me lonely, but they can't find out who I am. It would be quite odd if one of your friends stayed the same age throughout their life, as you withered and died.*  
  
As she was occupied, a shadow came from the ground, and slid up the tree next to her. "What's wrong, Miyu-chan?"  
  
Miyu jumped, not noticing Crystal. That gave her more to think about though. Crystal and Lover. Her only true friends. Her friends who'd never die and leave her. *No, Lover is not just my friend. I care about him much more then that. That is why I hate myself. I'm such a burden to them! They're always watching out for me, when they probably have better things to do.* She forced a smile. "Nothing."  
  
Crystal mock-scowled at her. "Come on, Miyu-chan," she coaxed, "I've known you far too long to be fooled by 'Nothing' anymore. There is something bothering you." Her sharp eyes softened. "You can talk to me about anything, you know. i know what you go through everyday. Even though you are no longer a child, you must let out your pent feelings. I do not want you to be like me. Souless." She said this bitterly. Miyu looked at her friend questioningly. Crystal quickly put on a smile, and wrapped an arm around her. "Why don't we go catch up to Lover?" she said. Miyu smiled and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls waited in the forest for Lover as they always did. Life was routine now. Wake up. Crystal and Lover hide while Miyu goes to school. Crystal meets her at the end of it, and the two go to the forest to meet Lover. They battle Shinma, and sleep, each wishing their lives would end. Of course, all three knew that was impossible. All were bound together by blood. Miyu accidentally bit Crystal, and her and Lover's blood flowed into Crystal, as Crystal's blood mixed with Miyu.  
  
They became slightly worried as Lover did not show up. Finally, they saw the familiar cloak and mask. Crystal tsked at him. She noticed an odd gleam in his eyes, but dismissed it, for it was gone as suddenly as it was there. "What took you so long Lover?" Crystal asked. "There have been some odd rumors about. A school's population of young girls has rapidly declining." Though Lover was now freed from his silence, the Western Shinma still have not allowed him to remove his mask.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lover and Miyu were thrown in two seperate directions as the Shinma hit them unexpectedly. Crystal ran to catch Miyu, and took another blow aimed for her. Cracks began to spread across Crystal's mask. "Miyu, daijoubuka?!" Crystal asked tenderly. "Hai..." Crystal quickly carried her over to Lover. "I'll take care of Yura. She's from my...family, I guess." She took a battle stance in front of them, blocking them from possible attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yura! Too long has father let you run loose." A wicked smile flicked across her features. "I'm here to dicipline you." The two went head on, Crystal dodging Yura's knife like hair as much as possible.  
  
  
  
What will happen to them?! Review to find out! I know this lacked detail, and I promise to add some more in the revised draft! 


	2. Crystal!

Here's the second chapter!  
  
  
  
"Sakan Tetsou!" Crystal's air claws shot straight for Yura. They hit their mark but so did Yura's. The hair shot through Crystal's middle. Time seemed to freeze.  
  
Crystal's body hit the ground with a thud. Miyu ran over to her, with tears in her eyes. "Doshta?!"  
  
Crystal smiled sadly at her, and tears began to run freely down her face. "Gomen, Miyu-chan. The three of us won't be together forever like we promised. Please forgive me..." She gently kissed her on the forehead, before she laid her head back into Miyu's lap and closed her eyes. "I'll wait for you two..." Her shallow breathing ceased, and her creamy skin turned the white of death. Her body slowly began to fade into little stars the winked away.  
  
  
  
Short is an understatement, I know. Next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
